A Dream Come True
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: Bellarke soulmate AU They meet in a dream, and it's meant to be, but will Clarke let it work? Mostly Bellarke but some Jasper X Octavia thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd play around with a new way to write a story for me. Tell me what you think :)**

A dream is how they would meet, and a dream is how they would say goodbye.

Bellamy woke with a start, thrashing about in a flurry of sheets as he tried to untangle himself. He fell back onto the pillows with a heavy sigh as he finally relaxed, staring at the cieling. He dreamt about her again. That blonde head of curls. He had yet to see her face, but that hair, that image of hair was forever imprinted in his head.

His eyes. That's all Clarke ever saw in her dreams. His deep brown eyes. So deep she could drown in them. But that's all she saw. Not the rest of his face. Just his eyes. Throughout the day she would imagine them, and as she walked down the street, she tried to see if she could recognize those eyes in any of the strangers she passed, though she doubted that was possible. It was just a dream after all, what did a pair of eyes mean to her?

Once again, he woke up in a quick, panicky manner, but a bit more thrown off. He had seen more that night. Her smile. He got to see her smile. Her smile. That's all he could think about. It was so.. So.. _Beautiful._ He wanted to see it in person. But what were the odds of that? He was just seeing some girl he had passed some day on a street maybe. Right?

His smile. His jaw. And just a little bit of his nose. That's what she got. But that was all. No hair. No way to be sure of his cheeks, or the rest of his face for that matter, but sure enough she was quick enough to get out of bed and draw what little bit she had seen under his eyes that she had drawn. It looked a little silly without the rest of his face, but she was getting there.

She felt as if something was tugging her, compelling her to go into that little coffee shop she had passed every day but never thought to enter. A ding as the door opened, a friendly barista who took her order a bit to cheerily. And a pair of eyes. A jaw line. Could that be? To be sure, she sat down, pulled out her little sketch (which she carried everywhere with her, just in case) and filled in the missing spaces with the mans face, and sure enough, they fit, perfectly. She would never know if he had looked up though. But sure enough he had, and all he would see as her head of blonde curls disappearing out the door.

 _Could that be her?_ Bellamy's heart pounded as he saw a head of blonde curls as he was walking down the street, and now he was frantically moving through the crowds and try to get to her. He could feel the beginning of a name on his tongue. Something that started with a C? But he wasn't sure. But then, she turned a corner, and he moved even faster, but sure enough, when he turned the corner himself, she was gone.

And of course, that weekend, Bellamy's sister was going to hold a party. Apparently she was inviting quite a few people, and the people she was inviting were going to be able to invite people they know too. And good god, when the party did arrive, there were far more people then he expected, and the music was pounding, it almost felt like the house was shaking. But then her saw her. Blonde hair, and her smile, her smile was one of a kind.

She laughed at something Octavia said, then paused when she saw the face of the man from her dreams, literally the man from her dreams. "O, who is that?" She nodded some towards him, and Octavia giggled some. "Oh, that's my brother, you remember me telling you about him right? Bellamy." Clarke did a double take, looking at Octavia. "He's your brother?" She stared at Octavia in shock. "Clarke? What is it?" Clarke shook her head, backing away then turning and running flat into Bellamy's chest

Bellamy put his hands up to catch her before she fell, looking down at her some, staring at her and earning a strange look from Octavia? "Bellamy, have you met Clarke before?" Octavia furrowed her brows some in confusion. "Clarke.." Bellamy whispered her name, and it just felt _right_ saying her name.

"Bellamy." She whispered in response, but then shook her head. "I have to go." She ducked around him and pushed her way through the crowd and out the front door, running down the street. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. He was Octavia's brother, she couldn't do that to Octavia. It was wrong, just wrong.

"Bellamy!" Octavia grabbed Bellamy. "What happened?" She frowned some, but Bellamy just shook her off. "It's a long story, but I have to go." He shook his head, turning and followed after Clarke, looking down both sides to see which way she ran, and turned, running after the bouncing blonde hair. "Clarke!" Bellamy yelled, and luckily, because his legs were longer, he was able to catch up, grabbing her arm. "Clarke." He breathed, turning her around to face him. "Why did you run?"

"Because you're Octavia's brother, she's my friend, I can't."

"But you can feel this, right? Please tell me I'm not the only one." Her skin felt amazing against his own, and he was doing his best to keep the contact just limited to her arm and his hand.

"I can but I shouldn't." She shook her head. "Bellamy.." She had tears in her eyes. "Octavia won't like this."

"How do you know?" Bellamy pulled her a little closer, his face a little close to hers. "And why should we care? Clarke, I don't know why, or how, but I _know_ we're right, this is right." He put his forehead against hers. "Please Clarke.." He whispered, closing his eyes.

She felt the same pain he felt, and shook her head some. "I can't. I'm sorry." She backed away, letting go of his hand, she hadn't even realized she had grabbed it. "Goodbye, Bellamy." She whispered, and turned, continuing on her way home. Leaving Bellamy standing there, speechless and hurt.

 **THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC SO DO NOT WORRY YOUR HEARTS AT ALL**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER :3**  
 **Sorry my chapters are added so far apart. I've been busy. And I just got a sudden urge to write at 12 AM when I have to be up at 7 AM so. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

She had a restless sleep. She had woken from a particularly detailed dream. She sighed, pushing her face into her pillow. She could feel his lips on her collar bone like they had actually been there. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted to see him. In person. She had never met this man before the night of Octavia's party, but she felt like she knew him so well. Anyway, even if she did actually try to go see him, she didn't know where he lived. And she couldn't ask Octavia. No way. She groaned, and closed her eyes as she pressed her face into the pillow. She gasped, sitting up. She figured it out. She knows where he lives. She's dressed and out the door in less then 10 minutes.

Bellamy looked up from his history book that he wasn't even reading as he heard a knock on the door. His imagination was just cruel now. He shook his head, looking back at the book that he wasn't reading, he was just trying to get his mind off her. Then he heard it again, and he sighed, standing up, running a hand through his curls as he looked through the little peep whole. His eyes widened and he stepped back from the door, staring at the mahoganey colored wood. She knocked again, before he finally pulled the door open, staring at her. And her staring at him. "Hi.."

Clarke sat awkwardly in Bellamy's kitchen, holding the cup of coffe between her cold hands. It wasn't even cold outside, it was summer. She had been surprised that he had actually answered the door, and not a stranger. And also shirtless. She had stared for a few seconds, obviously, but who wouldn't? He was absolutely gorgeues. She wanted to draw him properly so bad. "So.. Uh.. Nice place.."

"Thanks.." Bellamy, now with a shirt on, sat down across from her, trying not to stare. "How did you find it? Just out of curiousity." He sat forward some.

"I actually saw it in a dream." She chuckled nervously. "And I only know one apartment building on this street with mahoganey doors." She took a sip of her coffee.

"So why did you come?" He glanced at her lips as she licked some excess coffee off. Then back to her eyes, and saw a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I.. Don't know. I was thinking about it when I figured out where you live, and I figured I better come before I chicken out.." She smiled shyly, and took another drink of her coffee, but this time a huge gulp, the burning feeling helping to calm her nerves just a tiny bit. "You read?" She motioned to the bookshelf visible from the other room some, and she got up when he nodded.

"Mostly history." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed her, blushing some when he saw her running her hand over the spines of the books, imagining it was his spine her hand was on.

"You like history?" She turned to look at him some, smiling softly.

"Yeah.. It's one of the few things I've discovered that I truly enjoy." He nodded some, staring at her smile.

"That's how I feel about art." Her smile broadened as she turned away to look at the books again.

He groaned inwardly, rubbing his face, then dropping his hands. "And what else?" He asked, hoping he would get her to turn around.

"Well.." She turned her head some, and she instantly felt his lips against hers, and they were so soft, and they felt so much better than she had imagined.

The rest of her body rotated around to hit against his as his hands rested on her waist, and he pushed her gently up against the bookshelf, breaking apart from the kiss only a few seconds at a time, sighing as he memorized every curve of her mouth.

Clarke sighed, and whimpered a tiny bit, curling her hands in his hair, groaning at how soft his hair was. She felt his hands tighten on her waist, then she felt him lifting her, and she jumped a tiny bit to help him, wrapping her legs around him as she was pinned in between the bookshelf and his body, her head falling back as his lips came off hers and traveled down her jaw, then stopped to suck on her collar bone some.

He groaned heavily at the sound she made when his lips connected with her collar bone, and the reaction her body had, her hips pushing forward into his. She wasn't like any girl he'd ever been with. And he was being completely different with her than how he would have been with another girl. By now they would already ben undressed. But he wanted to take his time with her, take his time to memorize every edge and curve.

"Bellamy!" She gasped as she felt his tongue against her skin, and her head fell back as her hips pushed forward, and she could feel a bulge pressing against her. She wanted, no, needed friction. "Bellamy please.." She whispered, and she gasped as she felt his hips push into hers, moaning softly as his lips found hers again.

He smiled some as he felt her tug at his shirt, and he pulled back long enough to pull it over his head, and he stilled as he felt Clarke's hands on him, shivering as her hands traced patterns along his chest and abs, and he lifted his eyes, urging her to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked when her eyes finally met hers.

Her whole body felt on fire, and she couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes.." She nodded, and the next kiss was absolute fire, along with every other touch and motion. And in the next few seconds, she felt herself being lowered down. She looked around and realized they were in his room. She didn't even remember being moved. Then she gasped as she felt his hands wonder up her shirt, so slow and calculating. She had never felt this way with anyone before. Not even Finn. Finn didn't touch her in this way. Bellamy is everything Finn was not. And she loved his hands on her.

The time felt like it was moving in slow motion, as he took his time to touch and kiss every inch of her body, to feel the way she moved, and the way she felt, against him. The sounds she made when he touched her just right, and when he found that perfect angle to thrust into her. The sounds she made when she finally came undone beneath him. And eventually the sound of her breathing as she fell asleep pressed against his side, his arms around her, and her head on his shoulder.

 **There you have it. I feel like it was a very well written chapter. But at the same time I was half asleep as I wrote this, and I can barely keep my eyes open as I'm writing this little part. But oh well. I'll try to keep the chapters updated as frequently as possible :)**


End file.
